ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Sunny
Sunny is Gwen's and Ben Tennyson's cousin who appears in the episode Girl Trouble. She is revealed to be Verdona's granddaughter. Appearance ﻿In her human disguise, Sunny is the spitting image of her cousin Gwen, with the exceptions of her having black hair that hangs free, instead of red hair, and dark blue eyes rather than green eyes. Her lips, height, and facial features are exact to Gwen's. She wears a purple T-shirt, a black mini-skirt and black leather boots. She is pretty and bratty. Like Verdona she is able to switch between her Human and Anodite forms, but unlike Gwen, she does it much more freely. In Omniverse, ''she is once again the spitting image of Gwen, with even the same attire, only in a black and purple color scheme. Her lips are black and has purple eyes instead of dark blue ones. In Ben 10: Unbound, she has her ''Ultimate Alien appearance. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, she has her Ultimate Alien appearance, but has light blue eyes, black pants, and a purple shirt with a different cat symbol. Personality Being an Anodite in nature, Sunny is a free spirit that cannot be caged. Unforunately, it turned her into a spoiled brat (as told by Verdona). Also, she has little or no regard to what is around her and will oftentimes attack anything just for the sake of fun and shown to have little to no self control. She also hates people who tattle to her parents. As shown in Girl Trouble, she has respect (and slight fear) of her grandmother Verdona. When Verdona stated that Gwen is her favorite grandchild, this drove Sunny angry. She is quite flirtatious, and has had her eyes for other men other than Antonio; particularly Kevin. Powers and Abilities She is an Anodite, and like Gwen and Verdona, is able to manipulate mana. This fact allows her to replicate the other powers possessed by all Anodites. Apparently, she has a broader knowledge of her Anodite powers, even slightly more than Gwen, being able to fly and destroy things with relative ease, possibly due to her full Anodite heritage. (though like Gwen, her powers are nothing compared to Verdona's). this is due to that fact that she was trained in the use of her powers unlike Gwen who is self taught. She also seems to possess super strength. In her Anodite form, she, like Verdona, is able to use her hair-like tentacles for a variety of purposes, such as grasping beings and objects; and offensively attacking others. Ben 10: The Omniwars Sunny will be neutral in the series. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Girl Trouble'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Voltex *Sunny Returns Ben 10: Infinite Forms *A not so sunny day Ben 10: The Omniwars *Sunny of Our Discontent (first re-appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity * Darkstar Scheming Ben 10 omniverse Ernief0000 Something is missing Trivia *Sunny is similar to Albedo in many ways: **Both are stronger than their counterparts. (Sunny is more skilled than Gwen and Albedo is smarter than Ben). **They look exactly like their counterparts, but with inversed clothes and hair color. **They are voiced by the same actors as their counterparts. Gallery Sunny still talk.jpg 123px-Sunny sonriendo.png Sunny.jpg Sunny OV Vs Gwen OV.jpg|Sunny meets Gwen for the first time in Omniverse. Sunny new skin.jpg|Sunny puts on a new skin to look just like Gwen.